Looking Back
by SpontaneousInsanity
Summary: Katie and her friends made one promise to each other in school and that was to be best friends forever. Now Katie hasn't talked to any of them for four years and as she looks back she wishes more then anything that she could have them back.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: New story! I know I'm writing way to many random stories but I can't help it! I keep getting really cool ideas for stories and so I write them. I like this one a lot so read it and it's pretty short for a story written by me so there is now no excuse for you not to read the whole thing and then review!  
**

"Kat," Dotty said to me from outside of my cubicle.

"Huh what?" I said picking my head up off of the paper I had been writing on before I fell asleep.

"The boss is coming around so you might want to look like you're doing something productive," she said once I made eye contact with her.

"Oh, thanks," I said and looked down at the piece of paper to attempt to remember what it was that I was writing. I saw "_The pale blue robes will now have a…" _written on the page.

"_Crap I have no idea where I was going with this!_" I thought to myself staring at the page in front of me. I had been more tired lately now, then I would have been back in the days of my early Hogwarts years where my day would go wake up at dawn for quidditch practice, breakfast, classes, lunch, classes, dinner, homework and studying, quidditch practice again until ten or eleven at night, then back to study until at least midnight, and then sleep and repeat. And now all I was doing was going all over the country to find out the latest quidditch gossip and get back to the Prophet so that I could get the story written and in the next day's paper. I haven't seen my apartment in like a week.

It's been three years since I've graduated from Hogwarts, two years since I started working at the Prophet, and four years since I've talked to any of my school friends other then Leanne. Which in all is ironic being that Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George, Oliver and I once all promised each other that we would be best friends until the end of time. Then they all graduated, and Fred and George spent all of their time working at their shop or saving the world, Angelina started a job at the ministry and never had time to write to anyone, Alicia works for Madam Malkin as she struggles to get a foot hold in the fashion design of robes. I talk to her every once in awhile when we pass each other in the streets, and every once in awhile we even meet for lunch, but our friendship isn't even half of what it used to be, and she's always complained about how the gang didn't stay together.

I never really cared about it that much when I first realized that our so called promise wasn't working, but more recently I've been really regretting that I didn't hold on too everyone hard enough.

I keep thinking about it and I can't concentrate on anything anymore. I get even less sleep then what I normally do these days because I keep thinking about it.

"How's the story on the new Appleby Arrows robes going?" Linda, my boss, asked me as she popped into my cubicle.

_That's what I was writing about!_

"Great! I should have it done and sent to you before I leave today." _Lies…unless I stay until like eleven tonight…I guess I'm going to have to do that._

"Fantastic! I'm sure it's going to be a great story!" she said and just as fast as she had entered she left my cubicle and was out of site.

I always had thought that I would be working with quidditch when I was in Hogwarts. Partly because I was almost as obsessed with the sport as my legendary captain, but unlike him when I went out for a trial for Montrose Magpies I didn't make it. This is dreadfully pathetic these days because the Magpies are probably one of the worst teams in the league. I left Hogwarts with that "I'm-on-the-top-of-the-world/I-can-take-on-anything" ignorance that just came commonly to young adults straight out of school. Mine was even worse though because I really did think I could take on _anything_…including death, I almost died once and lived so that apparently meant that I was suddenly invincible. I got out into the real world and metaphorically fell flat on my face, and then after a few times of doing so for real while I stumbled through Diagon Alley I started to think about figuring out what I was going to do with my life. So I started to try to find a career in quidditch through doing other things. I worked at Quality Quidditch Supplies for about a month before I met up with my old roommate Leanne who told me the Prophet was looking for a new gossip columnist to write about the latest Quidditch gossip. This, of course, is the perfect job for me because I get into quidditch matches for free, get to go to huge parties, I get to do all sorts of other fancy things that I would get if I was a quidditch star, and then I get to gossip to the world about it!

I had now been working here for two years and I'm quite used to it. I have lots of friends around me like Dorothy, more commonly called Dotty, and Leanne. Leanne and I aren't as good of friends as we were in Hogwarts after the whole necklace incident but we still got along enough to share gossip over lunch in large crowds along with Dotty and our other co-worker Beth, who worked in the news department of the Prophet or what she called "the real Prophet" because to her what Dotty (who wrote celebrity gossip), Leanne (wrote fashion reviews), and I wrote was pointless nonsense that isn't really news. So then we would just mock her when the stats came out to show that we got more readers than her.

I got half of my story finished and then threw my quill down and stared at it. Lately I've been really reflecting on my life, and wondering if it's all worth it. Like do I really like this job, I mean I basically fell into getting it. I used to despise the idea of sitting in a cubicle all day and working for ten hours or more at a time while living off of coffee. It was too realistic, too ordinary, too responsible, too grown up.

Suddenly, I felt like a little kid pouting in my room about having to grow up. It sucks though it really does. I mean what is the point of going to school and making all of these amazing friends when in seven years you all go your own ways and never talk to each other.

I remember when I was younger my mother was going through some of her old school pictures and she was reflecting about how much fun she had with all of those friends and in my whole life I had never even known them. I was thinking the whole time that would never happen to me and my friends and that they would all get to know my kids. Angelina, Alicia, and I would even joke around about what all of our kids would be like after being raised by the six of us. Now here I am maybe four years later and I find myself reading through the news archives to figure out what's going on with everyone.

"_I need dinner" _I confessed out loud and groaned as I stood up.

I walked over to Dotty's cubicle to see if she wanted to come with me.

"Hey Dotty, are you busy?" I asked popping my head through the opening of her cubicle.

"Um, not really, why?" she said looking up from her paper

"Wanna go get something to eat?" I asked leaning against the wall of the cubicle.

"Oh, my god yes! I'm starving!" she said throwing her quill on the desk and jumping up to grab her jacket.

We walked out into the busy streets of Diagon Alley that always seemed to be like Time Square unless it was four in the morning or someone had sited a death eater near by. We struggled through the crowd on our way to The Rusty Newt, a pub on the other side of the alley as the Leaky Cauldron. We went here commonly for dinner because though we love Tom he isn't exactly the best cook and The Rusty Newt was new and fresh and had some amazing food.

We walked into the door and there were a few men at the bar yelling at a telly screen that was showing last night's game of Ballycastle Bats and the Chudley Cannons.

The men greeted me as they always did because they were aware that I was the quidditch writer. Mostly I just wrote the gossip but I wrote about important news like game scores, poor calls, transfers and stuff like that, too, so most of the older wizards who followed the sport knew me.

Dotty and I sat down at our normal table and she began to ramble on about something that she was writing about, but I didn't really listen to her. I was way too distracted.

Ralph, the owner of the pub, was placing some pies on the counter near the bar, and I just smiled at them because I've never really been able to look at pies with out laughing. Fred and George ruined them for me.

"_I love pie," Fred sang while eating his enormous piece of pie._

"_Not nearly as much as I do!" George protested_

"_Oh contraire, dearest brother, you are well aware that I love pie more then you" Fred said._

"_Where's you're proof?" George said._

"_Remember last year when mom sent me a pie for our birthday? Well, it was because she knew I loved it more then you," Fred stated proudly_

"_She sent it to both of us! You just ate it all before I even knew it came!" George complained._

"_Which just proves that I love it more then you," Fred smiled_

"_How?!" George whined._

"_Because if you loved it more then me you would have sensed that there was pie in the room and eaten it all like I did!" Fred smiled and we all laughed._

"_I can't believe you two are actually arguing over who likes pie more!" I laughed._

"_I've never seen you to so competitive as you have been lately" Alicia said._

"_We're not being competitive…" Fred said._

"…_Just simply proving that I'm better then him," George laughed._

"_Fred, don't eat so much pie, it will way you down on your broom," Oliver said as he sat down. He had been really strict with us lately because it was his last year in Hogwarts and he was determined to win the Quidditch Cup. This of course meant manic practices twice a day for three or more hours each and him surveying our every move to make sure we weren't doing anything that could affect our game. He even made Alicia break up with her boyfriend because he claimed that he was a distraction. Honestly I think he was just jealous because he didn't have a girlfriend of his own. I never quite understood that, because he was a very good looking guy and any girl would be lucky to be going out with him…not that I would want to or anything… I just think that they would be lucky if they got to._

"_Wood, nothing's going to keep me from my pie," Fred said grabbing another piece._

"_You're going to get sick!" Alicia claimed._

"_Nonsense! I could eat this whole pie and then some!" Fred boasted._

"_I could probably eat more then you!" George challenged him._

"_No way," Fred laughed mockingly._

"_We should have a competition to see who could eat more," George proposed._

"_Tonight, in the common room you're on!" Fred basically screamed._

"_We have practice tonight!" Oliver said._

"_Sorry, Woodsiekins, but we're going to have to miss out on tonight's boot camp-oh wait I mean practice." Fred smiled deviously and then got up to leave. _

"_Really, Oliver you could let us off for one night," Angelina said._

"_Oh please, just one night! I can barely walk and quidditch doesn't even involve using my legs!" I said flopping onto the table in exhaustion._

"_Fine…" Oliver grumbled then grabbed his notebook that contained all of the plays that he has ever written. He carries it around like a bible because he is afraid that someone would try to sabotage the team and steal all of our plays. _

_I walked up to the common room that night and Fred and George were taunting each other from either side of a table that held at least a dozen pies. _

"_I personally think that both of you are going to get through one pie and then give up," Angelina said._

"_Oh, and you think you could do better?" Fred smiled._

"_Of course I can," Angelina bragged_

"_Oh. Well then, feel free to join the competition!" Fred said waving his arm over the pies as if to welcome her._

_She sat down at the table with a manic smile on her face and Fred and George sat down beside her. Lee stood up on a table next to them. _

"_Welcome one and all to the Weasley…and Johnson (Angelina smiled) pie eating contest! Who can eat the most pies? Who will toss their cookies…or in this case, pies?" Lee said as all of the people in the common room began to crowd around. Three first years where summoned to keep track of who ate how many pies and Lee charmed a rock that was on the windowsill into a stop watch. He put his arm up in the air and clicked the stop watch, and shouted go. Then the three little piggies began their race home._

_Fred was eating them the fastest of the three but, like Angelina said he started to look really sick after he finished a whole pie. George was taking his time but by the time he finished one pie, he looked completely miserable. Angelina on the other hand was still going strong after she finished her second pie._

_Fred started to get annoyed that he was losing to Angelina and suddenly he got a conniving smile on his face and winked at me. He picked up a big chuck of pie and chucked it as hard as he could towards Angelina. Of course, Angelina saw this so with her amazing chaser like reflexes she ducked and the pie slapped Oliver in the face. Oliver smiled and just laughed._

"_Why did you duck?" Oliver laughed at Angelina._

"_Sorry, Capt'n, just using those reflexes you throw quaffles at me for hours straight to get," Angelina laughed and Fred, George, Alicia, everyone else in the room, and I were all dying with laughter._

_Oliver scraped the pie off of his face and robes and chucked it at Angelina. It missed, of course, and hit George. Who then as well got mad at Angelina so grabbed a bit of his pie and chucked it at Angelina who this time actually got hit. She got mad and threw some pie at Fred, who threw some at Oliver, missing him and hitting me. I threw what hit me at Oliver, and then hit Alicia and soon the six of us were in a full blown pie war. All of the other people in the common room left quickly, complaining about it though some laughed and looked like they wanted to join but eventually just left to do other things. Lee was hiding under a coffee table, yelling at the people just entering the room._

"_We're at war in here! Take cover and run to you're rooms if you must pass!" he kept saying with this expression on his face that made him look like he feared for his life._

_About half any hour later we were all on the floor cracking up and covered in every pie flavor imaginable. _

"_Mmm apple" Oliver said after poking the golden goo that was on my arm and then eating it._

"_Okay, Eww!" Alicia laughed and we joined in._

"_I don't care I'll do anything for apple pie" Oliver laughed and we all had realized that where there was apple pie on him he had eaten it off._

"_Well we'll have to remember that," Fred and George laughed._

"So, what would you do?...Kat….KAT… KAT! Are you even listening to me?" Dotty was screaming at my causing me to leave my flash back.

"I miss them," I said, accidentally out loud with this goofy smile on my face.

"Who?" Dotty asked, clearly agitated that I hadn't heard anything that she had just told me.

"Oh sorry…just my old friends from school….something reminded me of them and so I started thinking about them…Sorry didn't mean to completely tune you out," I said with a sympathetic smile on my face.

"It's alright…goodness we should probably getting back to work we've been here for half an hour," she said looking at her watch.

"Alright, but if anyone asks, we just tell them we were only gone for twenty minutes," I laughed and she agreed and we left the pub to attempted to make it through the busy streets back to the Prophet.

Now, here I was back at where I started staring at my paper trying to figure out what more I could write about the pale blue colour of the Appleby's robes becoming a little deeper blue and now having a silver trim around the edges…maybe I should go ask Leanne about how to write this…she writes fashion.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Kat…" Dotty said walking into my cubicle 

"Ludo Bagman!" I shouted as I woke up and sat up with a paper stuck to the side of my face.

"Okay that's just a weird thing to shout when you first wake up…" She said giving me a very strange look.

"I was writing a story about him" I blushed.

"You need to get more sleep" She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Tell me about it" I said taking the paper off of the side of my face.

"Anyways that quidditch player got in a big public fight with his girlfriend. I saw it and thought I would give you a heads up" She said sitting on the desk on the other side of my cubicle.

"Well that would be very helpful if I knew which quidditch player you were talking about." I said to her and went back to write my story about Ludo Bagman's gambling problem and the updates on the case that people believed that he used to throw wasps games in his playing days just to win a bet.

"The keeper" She said

"And that helps so much more because you know there isn't like twenty hundred keepers in the United Kingdom or anything" I laughed finishing the story I was writing and then sending it to the editors.

"I don't remember any of those quidditch boy's names he's the one that's going out with Blair Roberts" She said taking another sip of her coffee.

"And I don't remember who all of them are going out with" I told her swinging my chair around now to face her.

"He's on the team with the blue robes." She said

"That still doesn't help me" I laughed

"Well name some teams with blue robes and I'll remember it if you say it" She said

"Appleby Arrows?" I said

"No"

"Tutshill Tornados?"

"No"

"Puddlemore United" I asked…it can't be because I know that chaser.

"THAT'S IT! The keeper for that team!" She screamed pointing her finger at me.

"Oliver Wood!?!?!?!" I asked

"Yeah him!" She said proudly

"I didn't even know he had a girlfriend" I said quietly mainly to myself

"Yeah Blair Roberts…she's a model" She informed me.

"I don't understand why the magically world even has models….other then for quidditch players to have girlfriends" I scoffed

"I know really though it's not like we have hundreds of fashion shows. Most people's robes look the same and these days a lot of us just wear muggle clothes" She said taking another sip of her coffee.

"I know really" I laughed looking down at my clothes. I was wearing some dress pants and a cute red blouse that I bought at H&M awhile back.

"Anyways they got in a big fight while out to dinner and she broke a bunch of things and he was really embarrassed about it and everything. I figured, since he's more famous then her, this was you're form of gossip" She said now throwing away her coffee cup and shoving a mint into her mouth.

"I hate writing this kind of thing about him" I grumbled and pulled out a piece of paper and went to write a bunch of letters to find out what I could. I always have to write about Oliver but normally it's nothing that is that big of a deal so I just write a little story about him or something and I'm good to go. I have never had to interview him and I'm happy of that because it would be just plain awkward. Most of the time I tell them not to even give me a byline on the stories I do write about him.

"Why what's different about him?" She asks

"We were friends back in school, he was my quidditch captain" I told her looking down at my feet.

"Oh…well that's awkward" She laughed.

"Ya think?" I said sarcastically and she laughed.

"Katherine" I heard Linda say

"Yes?" I asked looking up from my letters

"I'm sure you've heard about Wood and his girlfriend" She asked me

"Yes, Dotty just informed me about that, I'm writing letters to my sources to see what they know" I said pointing to my letters.

"Oh well no need for that! I want you to take a team and go out and question him" Linda said

"Like talk to him!?!? In person….like speak to his face?!" I said with my jaw on the floor.

"Oh don't tell me you're going to go all star shocked on me now Bell" She said

"No it's not that…" I began to say

"Well then there shouldn't be a problem" She said and looked at me with a look like "or else".

"But…!" I shouted and she turned around and walked away

"Shit!" I said and threw my hand onto my desk.

"Well that sucks" Dotty said

"Hey Dotty wanna be a pal?" I said looking up at her with a pleading look.

"I have an interview with Kirley McCormack Duke tonight" She said know well that I was going to ask her to interview Oliver for me.

"UGH!" I said and went back to throw my head on my desk

"Would it really be that bad to see him again?" She asked making some form of snack food appear next to her.

"See him no; I'd love to see him again. It's the chasing after him and bugging him about his personal life that I don't want to do." I moaned

"Understandable." She said with look on her face like she was picturing herself in the situation and realizing that it would totally suck.

"Well why did you guys stop talking to each other?" She asked after awhile

"No reason really, we just grew apart. He graduated in my fourth year so he was a bit older then me. We all kept in touch until my seventh year, when I was in the hospital the whole time and they all were getting a start on their lives. After I got out of the hospital no one had time for me. Then I got this job and I wouldn't have time for them if I wanted to" I explained.

"The hospital?" She asked

"Yeah…I've told you about that haven't I…the necklace?" I asked

"Oh yeah you and Leanne told me about that once." She said eating her snack food.

"What did I do?" Leanne asked as she popped into my cubicle. It was starting to get cramped in here now with the three of us all in it.

"We just mentioned the necklace" I said

"Oh…" She said

"She was telling me why she stopped talking to her friends because they all got lives while she was in the hospital" Dotty explained

"What friends" Leanne laughed

"Oh ha-ha…we were talking about Oliver…" I mumbled

"Oh?" She said shocked that I mentioned the fact that I knew Oliver…I didn't like talking about him that much. Don't ask me why but I just feel worse when I talk about Oliver then I do anyone else.

"She has to bug him about his personal life" Dotty announced

"He got in a bad fight with his girlfriend" I explained

"Oh fun" She said with a sympathetic smile

"Yeah…" I said

"Well I guess I'm going to go grab something to eat and then go bug my old best friend about his bitchy girlfriend" I laughed and stood up.

"Anyone care to join me for food?" I asked

"Nope I have to go to that interview soon" Dotty said

"I just ate" Leanne said

"Alright well then if I don't come into work tomorrow because I'm too embarrassed don't be surprised" I laughed and grabbed my jacket and put my shoes back on…. I have a weird habit of taking my shoes off when I'm sitting someplace for too long. Fred and George used to make fun of me for my lack of shoes. Oliver yelled at me once for not wearing any during practice.

I walked out into Diagon Alley and grabbed a bag of crisps from a store to go and eat them out on a bench. I wasn't really that hungry because I was starting to feel sick thinking about the night I was about to endure. I was sitting on the crisps and watching the people walked by when I spotted Cho Chang walking down the street. She smiled and waved to me recognizing me from school but then kept walking. I responded with a smile and then burst out into laughter after she was far enough away. Cho Chang always reminded me of Cedric Diggory and he always made me laugh. This is a bit sad because he died and what not but before he died way too many things happens that made it impossible to not burst into laughter when ever he was in thought. Even at his funeral it was hard not to laugh.

_The group walked into the locker rooms and there was an envelope on the bench that said "Fredric" on it._

"_Bahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahah!" Angelina, Alicia, and I burst out into laughter._

"_Why is that funny?" Fred asked picking up the paper._

"_Is you're name really Fredric?" I asked in between breaths_

"_No just this person on another team calls me that…why?!" He said and we just laughed harder. By this point the three of us were on the ground rocking back and forth and crying we were laughing so hard at the thought that was going through all of our minds. Occasionally one of us would breath enough to said ew a few times and then return to cracking up._

"_Why are they on the floor laughing?" Oliver asked as he came into the room._

"_We have no idea" George said_

"_They saw this paper and started laughing" Fred said holding up the envelope._

"_Ahahahaha Fredric!" I said still on the floor laughing and crying._

"_Why is that funny?" Oliver said with a very perplexed look on his face._

"_We have no idea!" Fred and George shouted with the same look on their faces._

"_because…because" I was struggling to say._

"_Because!" I said finally stopping from laughing._

"_Fredric is like Fred and Cedric in one name" I laughed_

"_I don't get it" Oliver said still very confused_

"_Well you see" I said wiping the tears out of my eyes and still smiling._

"_When people are paired as a couple it's common to combine their names…in this case Fred and Cedric" I burst out laughing and ewing as did Angelina and Alicia._

"_So wrong!" Alicia shouted_

"_EW! Don't you dare pair me with him!" Fred said_

"_Fred dear never knew you swung that way" Angelina laughed_

"_I don't!" Fred said, looking even more offended that she thought he was gay compared to the rest of them._

"_Oh come on Fred you can't be gay can you imagine what it would be like for my social life to have a gay twin!" George began to laugh._

"_Fred Weasley and if you're going to go that way at least go for someone that isn't on a quidditch team, I'm going to have to end this relationship. He could used you to get to the plays" Oliver laughed and now the five of us were all almost turning purple from lack of oxygen we were laughing so hard._

"_Guys I'm not gay! And I definitely don't fancy Diggory!" Fred said with the most appalled look on his face. For a bit it really looked like he was about to puke._

"_Goodness dad will be disappointed first Percy now you too" George said and Oliver laughed the hardest now._

"_Well sounds like it runs in the family, sure you're not gay too George?" Angelina laughed and George suddenly looked sick. _

"_No!" George shouted suddenly not finding this at all funny anymore, Fred seemed pleased that he wasn't being the only one being picked on anymore._

"_You two have been really competitive lately. You're not fighting over Cedric are you?" Alicia giggled._

"_Oh god no! Anyways Georgric just doesn't make any sense." George laughed_

"_He has a point…perhaps he is not gay" I laughed like this had logic behind it._

"_What the hell just because his name doesn't fit together this proves that he isn't gay?!" Fred protested_

"_Well yeah" Angelina, Alicia, and I all said and then burst into laughter._

"_Alright now gang settle down so that we can go out and play a decent game. And now Fred I know that we are playing Hufflepuff and it might be hard to play against a person that you are so close to…" Oliver was saying trying so hard to keep a straight face_

"_COME ON! I DON'T FANCY DIGGORY!" Fred complained and we all giggled._

"_Right whatever you say just still don't be afraid to hit the bludger at him if he is treating Harry's chances at the snitch." Oliver said and Harry finally entered the locker rooms. Oliver wasn't even mad because he was still so amused by the whole Fredric thing._

_We went out on to the pitch still all cracking up. Every time I looked up to see the Hufflepuff seeker hovering above us I would burst out into laughter and Fred would shoot me a dirty look._

_Cedric sited the snitch just as Harry did and they both took off for it._

"_Remember Fred, don't be afraid to knock out your lover" I giggled_

"_Be careful or I might hit one bludger at him and one at you" Fred threaten. I caught the quaffle and took off but then after I passed it to Angelina I looked back and saw Fred getting the bludger and smacking it at Cedric. It hit his broom and he went flying to the ground._

"_Now now Weasley that was a bit unnecessary" Alicia giggled._

"_What did you find out that he fancied Cho?" Angelina laughed_

"_Will you lot shut it!" Fred said and after Harry caught the snitch Fred flew to the ground and stormed off._

_We didn't see Fred for the rest of the day and even George didn't know where he was. We all started to worry that we had taken it too far. Fred didn't normally get mad at people but when he isn't even talking to George you know that something is wrong. Angelina was really worried about him and looking through school for him. George seemed a little upset at how worried she was and was trying to comfort her and make her forget about his brother. I'm starting to wonder if George has a crush on Angelina…who knows. That night at dinner Fred was still no where to be seen but for whatever reason Cedric Diggory now had blue hair and was a completely mess._

"_There would I do that if I was in love with the prick" Fred said as he appeared out of no where and sat down at the table._

"_Well…" Alicia and I said together_

"_Don't even! You can't turn that into a gay comment!" Fred whined_

"_We can but we won't" I said with a smile_

"_How?!?!" He was completely baffled_

"_Well because little boys always pick on the people they have a crush on" Alicia said and Fred got this weird look on his face and then left again._

"_Nice going 'lic! Now he is mad again!" Angelina ran after Fred _

"_Angelina wait I'm sure he just wants to be left alone!" George said chasing after Angelina._

"_Oh the drama is killing me!" Alicia giggled_

"_Do you think that George likes Angelina?" I asked Alicia_

"_I think they both do" Alicia said taking a bite of her dinner. It was pretty lame at the table now because it was only me and Alicia left sitting there. So naturally we started to gossip._

"_Really? I only noticed George" I said _

"_No because did you see how Fred seemed more offend that Angelina thought he was gay. Like when we said something he just laughed it off but when she said something he would just look crushed." She pointed out saying with a mouth full of food._

"_Oh you're right…and I guess that would be a real reason for why George and he are being so competitive" I said taking a sip of my pumpkin juice._

"_Yeah I guess so" Alicia said pondering it for a second and the returning to eating her food._

"_Does Angelina realize it?" I asked_

"_Yeah…but she feels bad because she fancies Fred and she doesn't want to hurt George's feelings. I think she only knows that George likes her though. So if Fred ever does something to show that he fancies her then we might have even more drama" Alicia said._

"_Oh great that's something to look forward to" I said with a sigh and she sighed as well._

"_What are we looking forward to?" Oliver said sitting down across the table from us._

"_The drama that will start with the love triangle of Fred, George, and Angelina" Alicia announced like it was nothing to keep secret._

"_Oh fun a love triangle on the quidditch team, just what I need to keep the team together in the most important of important years" Oliver said looking into his notebook bible._

"_I'm sure it won't matter that much" I said_

"_Well always to be safe" Oliver said as he wrote something down_

"_Now don't you two going falling in love with me and just making the whole team a tangled love fest" Oliver winked at us…am I blushing? Why the heck am I blushing?!_

"_Oh right Wood because we are going to fall all over you" Alicia scoffed_

"_I know that it must be hard but you're just going to have to control yourself Alicia. It's not professional" He smirked and winked at me and walked away._

"_He is so thick" Alicia said_

"_I've known him my whole life and he has always been that way" She laughed. Alicia and Oliver lived next to each other and basically grew up together. So then we she entered Hogwarts he convinced her to join the quidditch team but she only made the reserves, then in my first year we needed another chaser and Oliver brought up Alicia. Some people think that it was just because they were friends and some even think that it's because he fancied her. I think it's because she's a good chaser though. Plus Oliver fancies quidditch too much to think about girls…right? Oh why do I care!? _

_Just then what I assumed was Angelina came back and sat down at our table with a very strange look on her face. She now was wearing hot pink robes and had hair to match. _

"_Do I even what to know?" I asked trying to sound weirded out but giggling so it didn't really work._

"_Fred is feeling in the changing colour type pranks today" Angelina smiled…why is she smiling?  
"Why did Fred prank you?" Alicia asked_

"_Because you guys told him that he would prank someone he fancies" Angelina said with a huge goofy smile on her face. Then she squealed and ran away all giddy._

"_I hate my life" A very depressed George said as he flopped down into his seat._

"_And so it begins" Alicia giggled and I laughed as well._

"You know people are going to start to assume you are daft if you sit on a bench zoning out with an enormous grin on your face" said a voice that was just ringing through my flash back. I looked up to see Alicia standing there laughing at me.

"I keep having these flash backs" I said and she sat down next to me.

"From Hogwarts…and that one was funny" I said with a smile.

"When was that one?" She asked

"When we thought Fred was gay until he pranked Angelina" I laughed

"Oh goodness I remember that…ha Fredric" She giggled

"Ha yeah…I really am starting to miss you guys" I confessed

"I really miss everyone too" She said with less happiness in her voice

"I have to go bug Oliver" I told her…if anyone understood she would.

"About what?" She asked

"He got into this fight with his girlfriend and since I write this quidditch gossip this is my topic so I'm being forced to go and chase him around asking things like 'what was the fight about' and 'are you going to break up with her'" I told her.

"Well that's just the sort of thing you want to do to get back in touch with an old friend" She giggled

"Yeah I'm definitely not looking forward to it" I sighed

"Well who knows maybe he will understand and you'll get a leak that no one else will get" She said

"That or he will feel ashamed for me for stooping to the level in life of being part of the media that he hates so much" I grumbled

"Or that" She laughed

"I wish things were back to the way they were before" I complained

"There is no such thing as the way it was before" Alicia said in all seriousness and I looked at her like I was about to cry.

"I suppose that's why I have to wish" I said trying really hard not to cry.

"Or you could work hard and try to have everyone be friends again and start a whole new chapter in our friendship" She said and I smiled

"I guess….." I said and looked at all of the people who were passing by.

"Well I need to get back to work….good luck with the Oliver thing" She said standing up.

"Thanks" I said and she began to walk away.

"Hey wait" I said running to catch up with her.

"Yeah?" She asked

"We should hang out more" I said

"We should" She smiled and walked away

* * *

**a/n: So I had too much to write to put at the top and now it gives you the option to hear about my life or to just click the little review button over there. points to button but wow you guys have no idea what I've been through to post this chapter. Like it's been done and read to post for over a week! Because I wrote it but then Fanfiction was being silly and not letting me upload documents for like an entire week and then like last Friday I got grounded from the computer for a week and that Saturday ff was working again! So yeah this chapter is done as is the next chapter because it was originally one chapter but it was way too long so I made it into two. So the next chapter for this story should be up sometime next week and for those of you who read my other stories I should have updates to them sometime this weekend. Thanks everyone for the reviews and if you didn't review then review this time...and if you did review again :D **

**Oh and just for a little background on the weird things I write this chapter's flashback came into mind because I was hanging out with my two best friends and I don't even know how we got into it but my friend Ashley and I have weird minds and someone, I think it was me actually, stumbled on my words and said Fredrick instead of Fred and Cedric and well we both found it humorous like Katie, Alicia, And Angelina and were cracking up non stop for a good few minutes. We had just been laughing about something else right before hand too so once we stopped laughing it actually felt weird to be breathing normally. So we were talking about it and I was like "ZOMG I'm totally going to make that a flashback in my new fic!" She thought it was a funny idea so look at that I did. So if you don't find it at all funny I don't blame you but I do so what are ya gonna do. **

**So again thanks to the three people who were cool enough to review. I'm glad you all liked it and I hope you still like it after this chapter. I'm writing so much right now it's crazy...I could devote a whole chapter to my like side notes. Well who can blame me I've been deprived from the amazingness of the computer other then the one period a day that I use one for class. I'd have updated through that but my school is ridiculous and ff is blocked on the school computers! I haven't been able to deal with it. They just did it like a couple of weeks ago and so I'll just sit in class when I have nothing to do and stare at the "access denied" screen that should be a cute kbow story. So the last thing I'm going to say because I'll be amazed if you lot actually read this is to review even if you completely hate it because it still makes me feel special. **


	3. Chapter 3

I went back to the Prophet and got my team together of like photographers and stuff. We found out where Oliver was last sited and we apparated to that point. Sure enough there was a huge crowd of press people all screaming at this one spot and flashes going off everywhere.

I decided that I wasn't worried about him recognizing me because with all of these other press peoples I probably wouldn't stick out. I grabbed my little voice recorder and pushed through the crowd of press to the front where Oliver was trying desperately to walk through to the door of what I'm assuming is his apartment building.

"Are you two going to break up?!" one reporter asked.

"Will this affect your game!?" another screamed.

"Oh good question," I said to my photographer and he agreed.

"What was the fight about?" I screamed.

"Is it true that she has cheated on you?" another screamed.

Oliver was wearing a hat, sunglasses, and a large scarf so you could barely even tell it was him. The little bit of his face that was actually exposed looked completely furious and however much I felt so bad for being on this side of things I knew that I had to do this so I still screamed my questions not getting a single answer.

He walked into the building finally and the guards to the building stood in front of the door. Each press group was trying to find out their own ways into the building. In so many ways it was pathetic. I could see that there was one guy trying to climb the wall a couple feet away from us.

"I'm not going to stoop that low," I told my crew and they agreed.

Joe, one of the crew members, called Linda to tell her that we didn't get anything.

"She wants to talk to you," Joe said handing me the mobile.

"'Ello," I said putting the phone up to my ear.

"What does he mean that you didn't get anything?!" she screamed.

"We were right up there with everyone else but he wasn't answering any questions," I explained.

"Well, where did he go?" she asked rudely.

"Into his apartment," I said.

"Well then why aren't you in there as well?!" she asked like this was a normal question.

"One, because that would be incredibly rude to just barge into his house, and two, because it's heavily guarded," I clarified.

"Well, I want you to find a way in there some how. If another paper gets this story and you don't you might as well be looking for another job!" she yelled and I heard the phone click as she hung up.

"UGH! What does she want me to do!?" I said and threw myself onto the ground like a little kid throwing a fit.

"What did she say?" Joe, who was now the only member of the team left, asked.

"She said that if another paper gets this story and I don't then I'm out of a job." I pouted

"So then we need to think of something to do," he said and joined me on the ground.

"It's bad enough that I have to bug someone about their personal life when it really isn't any of my business, but it's even worse when he used to be my best friend," I sobbed.

"Wait, you used to be friends with him?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Because we could use this to our advantage. Do you have any pictures of you two together anywhere?" he asked.

"Yeah…why?" I asked looking up at him.

"Go get them and meet me back here," he said.I apparated back to my apartment and dug through old boxes of pictures before founding this picture of Oliver with his arm around my shoulder. We are both smiling and looked so happy. It was from right after we won the Quidditch cup in my fourth year.

"Do you really think that we can win by two hundred points against Slytherin?" I asked Oliver as we walked together down to the pitch before our last quidditch game.

"I think with Harry's Firebolt in play we shouldn't have any problem. Just be careful out there today because I'm sure that Slytherin is going to be playing a rough game." Oliver stopped walking to look into my eyes to show how serious he was. I hate it when he looks into my eyes…it makes me uncomfortable.

"This is so sad," I said after we started walking again.

"What is?" he asked tripping over a small rock on a hill a little bit.

"This is my last game with you," I said making an overly sad face that he laughed at.

"Well, then just score enough goals and make it a happy last game with me." He chuckled.

"Or else I'll be forced to give you lot extra practice tomorrow, just so you'll be ready for next year." He still chuckled.

"Aww, a year of quidditch without the Nazi. It just doesn't seem possible," I laughed.

"I'll come back and practice with you guys some, I promise," He smiled.

"Oh joy, I'll have to look forward to that," I laughed.

"I feel bad for who ever has to be captain after you, they will seem so easy," I laughed and he smirked.

"You would think they would take a year off of quidditch, just for us to get used to the fact of not having you around," I smiled.

"Well they should." He laughed.

We walked into the locker rooms and everyone was already in there getting ready for the game.

"This just feels so wrong," Fred said.

"What does?" George asked.

"That this will be our last game with our Woodsekins," Fred laughed.

"Oh I know! It just doesn't feel like there can be Quidditch without you," Alicia giggled.

"Well, like I was just telling Kates, play well today and this will be more happy then sad. And if for any other reason just win for me…and if that isn't enough for you let it be known that if you don't win today tomorrow is going to be as close to hell as you'll ever want to get." Oliver laughed.

"Now Harry…" Oliver started to say but was quickly cut off by George.

"You know what to do…" George said in a voice that was supposed to sound like Oliver's.

"Don't catch the snitch until the girls have scored enough to let us win by two hundred points…" Fred said in the same mocking voice.

"And if you get bored just fly around on you're Firebolt and distract the other team…" I said in my best mocking voice.

"But not too close to me because I might get distracted as well," Angelina said in a mocking voice.

"Then when you see the snitch don't let that Malfoy bloke anywhere near it," Alicia said in her mocking voice which was just priceless because she just made her voice really deep and we all started cracking up.

"And you lot think that I'm going to miss you?" Oliver laughed…Oliver has a cute smile…what the heck where did that come from?!

"Of course you're going to miss us!" Fred said with pride.

"You'll never have a team as amazing as we are," George said with the same level of pride.

"No matter what you might believe, Ollie, it is us that makes you such and "amazing" captain," I said putting finger quotes around the word amazing.

"Are you saying that I'm a bad captain?" Oliver said jokingly like he was about to cry.

"Of course not! You're a wonderful captain, but I just think that we are the only people in the world that would actually do what you tell us to." I laughed.

"Oh, ha, you guys doing what I told you to!" He chuckled.

"My point exactly," I smirked and he threw his shirt that he just took off at me…mm it smells good…my god what the hell is wrong with me?!

"Never the less we need to win today! I mean with Harry's Firebolt we should be guaranteed to win!" Oliver said putting the last bit of his Quidditch robes on.

"Careful there Capt'n we don't want to go jinxing it, we all know what happened to Harry's last broom" George said

"I believe that would be jinxing it don't you lot agree," Angelina said and we all nodded and laughed and lunged towards Oliver who just sighed knowing what we were doing.

"KNOCK ON WOOD!" We all screamed and knocked on Oliver who just laughed at us.

"What are you lot going to do when I'm not here next year and someone jinxes something?" Oliver asked,

"Charm a tree to complain like you," Alicia giggled.

"Okay we need to get serious now, we need to win this game," Oliver said with his very serious "game face" on now. We all held back our giggles and tried to match his serious face.

We grabbed our brooms and walked out onto the pitch as Lee Jordan announced our team. I love the feeling of walking out on to the pitch before a game, everyone else in the school in the stands watching you. I looked over at Oliver who walks out next to me and smiled. We all mounted our brooms and flew up into our starting positions.

"Remember be careful" Oliver said to me on our way up.

"No worries I will be" I smiled and he gave me this serious look and then flew back to the hoops. I wonder why he told me specifically to be careful. Probably no reason, he probably just forgot to tell everyone else in the locker rooms because we were too busy making fun of him.

Madame Hooch walked to the center of the pitch and gave her pre-game speech. I noticed that some Slytherin players smirked when she said that she wanted a fair game.

I was the left wing chaser so I was face to face with Montague a good friend now after the last game we played against him he grabbed my head claiming he thought that it was a quaffle. Oliver had a few words to say about that.

Madame Hooch threw the quaffle up into the air and Angelina caught it. I flew off toward the goal hoops looking back at here to see where she was. Marcus Flint was flying against her trying to knock the quaffle out of her hands. His broom was so close that it was starting to make her broom act strange and I could see Angelina yelling something…most likely something about blurting. Angelina chucked the quaffle at Alicia who just barely caught it because Angelina's aim was way off, not to blame her because when you're that close to Marcus Flint, trying not to puke, trying to stay flying, trying to throw the quaffle, and trying to aim, just isn't that easy.

Alicia got knocked almost of her broom so she was now dangling off the underside of her broom and I flew as fast as I could, having to avoid two bludgers to get close enough for her to drop the quaffle to me so that she could get back onto the top of her broom. It was like a really pathetic Porskoff Ploy.

Marcus Flint was guarding me and was insanely cobbing me. Finally Madame Hooch saw it and gave me a penalty which of course I scored, right after that I got the quaffle again and went into for another goal to make the score now Gryffindor 20, Slytherin 0. Then Montague got the quaffle and went for a goal that Oliver blocked and Alicia got the rebound. She flew up and passed the ball to Angelina who chucked the ball from outside the scoring area and got a long goal.

"30 points for Gryffindor!" Lee screeched

Harry was flying all over the place and as I said earlier it was distracting the other players a bit. Malfoy didn't know what to think of it because he never knew if Harry had seen the snitch. The look on his face was priceless because he looked really worried that he wasn't even going to spot the snitch.

Oliver caught the shot from Marcus and threw it to Alicia, who threw it to me, and I raced towards the goal posts. Montague was right on me and Fred and George both hit the bludger towards him knocking him completely off of his broom. Alicia was open again and in front of me. I passed the quaffle to her and she sped up to shoot it into the top goal. We only needed one more goal before Harry could safely catch the snitch.

About four fouls, four goals for us, and three goals from them later the score was Gryffindor 70 and Slytherin 30. Harry spotted the snitch and this time Malfoy saw it was well. They both took off for it but of course Harry was way ahead of Malfoy. Harry caught the snitch and then like five minutes later it hit us like a bludger that we just won the quidditch cup and we all screamed.

We flew down to the ground were a lot of the Gryffindor students had already charged onto the field. Lee was still screaming victory at the top of his lungs into the speakers. I landed and ran over to Oliver and jumped into his arms. He spun me around and we were laughing so full of joy.

"We won!" I said still not believing it.

"I won the quidditch cup!" Oliver said with the largest smile I've ever seen on his face.

"You mean we won the quidditch cup" Fred laughed

"Yeah well you can do it again next year I can't so I think this is my cup" Oliver laughed with his arm still over my shoulder.

We all did some strange form of victory dance on the field as random people came up to congratulate us. As predicted Harry was over hanging out with Ron and Hermione after we put him down after doing that silly victorious pick someone up and carry around thing that people do.

I jumped on Oliver's back and we all ran (well I didn't run because I was on Oliver's back) up to the common room still wearing our quidditch robes.

We figured that we would just get our other clothes tomorrow when we go back down, and it would give us an excuse to have another party.

We all sat on the couch and talked and laughed for the whole night. Laughing about past memories and stuff, I almost cried once thinking about how Oliver was going to leave soon. He promised me that we would always see each other again though.

"You and Oliver would make a cute couple" Alicia said to me and Angelina agreed while the boys were on the other side of the room playing with some creation that Fred and George made.

"What?!" I said almost spiting out the butter beer that I was drinking.

"No really though you guys always just look so happy together and everything" Alicia said.

"'lic that's disgusting!" I said

"Why?" Angelina asked

"Because it's Wood who in their right mind would want to go out with him! Plus he is leaving in a few weeks so what would be the point!" I said and they giggled

"I just think you're letting a great opportunity go by" She snickered

"Yeah well then so are you because we all know that you fancy George" Girl rule number one…if someone thinks you like someone just bring up who they like.

"I do not! Plus George isn't leaving in three weeks so if even if I did like him I would have a lot more time to show that!" She said

"I think you're insane" I said and got up to go and see what the guys were messing with.

"What were you guys shouting about?" Oliver asked me

"Nothing they are just being silly" I said and Fred ran over to leap onto the couch and sit next to Angelina.

"So what's next in the life goals for Oliver Wood? I mean I've only ever known you to want this and so now what?" I asked jokingly like an interviewer.

"Well Miss Bell I was thinking of going for some trials at a few clubs and then win a few cups with them" He smirked and I laughed

"A bit confident aren't we?" I asked

"No I'm just simply stating the future" he smirked

It's funny how he really did just state the future. I grabbed the picture and apparated back to where Joe was standing.

"Perfect now go and tell the guards that you're a friend of his and you want to surprise him and show them the picture." Joe said

"Do you really think that they will believe that?" I asked

"Well it's mainly true and sure might as well try right?" Joe said.

"…I guess." I really miss Oliver and I really wish that I could talk to him on better terms and not just to save my job. We were such great friends. I wish things would have never changed.

"Alright now go try" Joe said and pushed me back towards the building.

I walked up to the two men that were guarding the doors.

"Who are you and why do you need to get in" The one man asked.

"Ummm Katie Bell and I'm here to visit an old friend." I said

"Which room" The man asked

"I'm not exactly sure. I'm surprising him" I said

"What's his name" He asked

"Oliver Wood" I said trying to not sound like I knew that they were there because of him,

"Oh nice try" The man scoffed

"What do you mean?" I asked still trying to play the clueless card

"You work for the press?" He asked

"No seriously I'm friends with him. He was my best friend back in Hogwarts and he was my quidditch captain, see" I said holding up the picture to the guy.

"Do you promise that you have nothing to do with the paparazzi?" The guy asked

"I have absolutely nothing to do with the paparazzi" I said and it really wasn't lying because I was the press not the paparazzi.

"What do you have with you?" The guy asked

"Um just this picture and my mobile" I took them out and showed them to them.

"Can we search your jacket?" He asked

"Um sure" I said and took of my jacket and hand it to him. He waved his wand over it and then over me.

"Alright you can go. He is in room 713" The man said.

I smiled and walked into the building…wow I really wasn't thinking that I would get through….now I actually have to go talk to him. I definitely didn't think this through….I walked into the elevator and hit seven. I started to feel sick. I didn't really want to talk to him. I could just run away now. No I can't, I need to keep this job, I actually like this job and I wouldn't like another one now.

I watched as the numbers on the elevator rose and with each change I felt more and more sick. I haven't talked to this man in four years and we used to be the best of friends. There really wasn't another person that I was more close to then him. While he was in school I always felt the most comfortable talking to him, this was of course on those days when I could successfully fight my attraction to him, other days I wouldn't be able to talk to him because I would zone out and drool like a fan girl. He would catch me and just laugh about it though. There were even days where I thought I might have been in love with him, but then the next day I would convince myself that I didn't and all would be okay. Those years with out him were hell because even though I still had a bunch of friends I missed him the most. When I got out of the hospital it was him I wanted to talk to most but he was always too busy for me because he was just getting to start for Puddlemore so he was training a lot. I don't blame him though, I could have just waited and talked to him once he got stable with his life but I didn't and I just moved on and pretended not to care.

"713" I said out loud as I reached the door that read the same number.

"I can still turn back" I said and looked back at the elevator but remembered what Linda had said and so I knocked on the door.

"I swear you paparazzi need to get a life!" Oliver shouted weakly and started to open the door.

"Well I'm not exactly the paparazzi but I am unfortunately pretty close" I said and his jaw dropped to the floor. He looked like he had been crying for the last couple of minutes…I've never seen him so upset before. I looked down at the picture in my hands and the difference between the two people was insane.

"Katie?" Oliver said really weakly like he was going to cry again.

"Hey" I said with a super awkward smile.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and blinked a few times like he expected me to disappear… I was kind of wishing that I would.  
"I'd love to say that I'm here because I want to be….." I started to say and fidgeted with my arm.

"But unfortunately I'm being forced to be here by work" I said and smiled sympathetically expecting him to get really angry.

"The Prophet sent you in here?" He asked understandingly, then sighed and shook his hair.

"Yeah" I said still awkwardly

"Figures…they have no heart" He chuckled and let the door open more to invite me in.

"You sure?" I said shocked that he wasn't freaking out.

"Well, I know it's completely not intentional, but the Prophet is helping me to reunite with an old friend so I might as well give them the story" He said with a wink and raised his arm to further welcome me in.

"So Katie Bell I honestly never thought that I would see you again" He said and flopped down on to his couch and grabbed a beer.

"Want one?" He asked holding a beer in my direction.

"No I'm good…" I said and sat down in a chair near him

"You sure?" He asked

"Well actually….sure why not" I said and took a beer.

"Are you okay Ollie?" I asked not even intending on calling him that out loud.

"No" He laughed

"And no one has called me that in a long time" He laughed again taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah I'm sorry it slipped" I blushed

"It's okay that's what you're supposed to call me. It shows that the Prophet hasn't completely killed your soul…yet" He chuckled

"I really am sorry about this…if you want me to I can just go" I said

"No stay…I rather talk to you then some random bloke who doesn't even know me past my robes." He smiled

"Well would it really be fare to say that I know you…we haven't talked in four years" I said

"Of course you know me; you're one of the only ones left who really do know who I am… Hell I don't even know who I am" He chuckled taking another swig of beer.

"Did you love her?" I asked

"Your paper isn't out" He pointed out.

"That was a personal question not a business question… you're worrying me" I confessed

"I didn't….I really didn't like her at all….so I really don't understand what I'm so upset about." He said like he was talking to himself more then he was talking to me.

"I wouldn't have anything to say to help you because I've never really been in a real relationship" I laughed figuring that if we mocked me he'd stop thinking about himself…though this is Oliver Wood that we are talking about here so that is probably unlikely.

"Never? Not even after you got out of Hogwarts?" He asked like this was a shocking statement.

"Nope, I got out of Hogwarts and shortly there after started working for the Prophet and they basically don't allow a social life out side of lunch brakes and days off." I laughed and he found it funny as well.

"Well that's a shame" He said

"Why's that?" I asked

"That no one will ever get to be with someone as amazing as you" He smirked and took another swig of his beer.

"So what was the fight about" I said quickly changing the subject and he laughed.

"Well I've lost myself… I haven't really been alive lately and just recently I started to wake up from this weird dream that I've been living and when I stopped paying attention to her she freaked out…surprising right? A girl like her begging for attention, would have never guessed" Oliver laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What changed….and wow I'm sorry this sounds so much like an interview I swear that I won't write any of this down" I said and he laughed

"No it's alright I really don't care anymore" He sighed.

"But I started to think about Hogwarts. I really miss it…well I really miss you guys, like you and Alicia and Angelina and Fred and George. I miss you lot so much it's insane." He confessed.

"It's funny that you say that because lately I've been missing everyone a lot too. Like I keep having these flashbacks of all of the fun times we used to have…like then" I said and showed him the picture I had.

"I remember this" He smiled.

"Yeah it was a great day" I smiled

"Almost the best" He said and looked at me strange.

"What would have made if better?" I asked

"You don't want to know" He smiled and handed me back the picture.

"Something could have made it better? I thought Quidditch was one of the only things you ever thought about" I asked

"Exactly _one_ of the only things I ever thought about. Now what where the other things?" He smirked…it wasn't his same smirk, this one was sadder; it wasn't the legendary Oliver Wood smirk that I remember.

"Yourself and girls" I laughed

"So what could I want that involved those two things" He laughed

"You wanted a girlfriend…who?!" I asked feeling suddenly like nothing had changed because here I was bugging him who he liked. This was just four years later and we happened to each be drinking beer.

"Just forget about it" He said and finished his beer.

"Fine…" I pouted

"But you should be happy, your life is exactly how you always planed it would be" I pointed out

"Not exactly" He said

"Oh what didn't you get?" I asked

"Just something that I didn't work hard enough to get" He said

"Well you're very specific" I laughed

"Yep" He laughed

"What happened to all of us?" I asked

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked

"Like us the group why did we die…" I asked

"I've been wondering that myself" Oliver smiled

"Hey ya wanna look at old pictures?" Oliver said extremely excitedly and jumped off of his couch.

"Of course!" I laughed and I followed him across his huge apartment to a closet that had a hundred or more boxes.

He pulled out two boxes and put them on the floor. I sat down next to him and we began to go through old pictures from school.

"Hahaha look at how little you are" He said and handed me a team picture from my first year on the team.

"Yeah well look at yourself, you're like what 14 in this picture" I laughed and he looked at it again and then laughed.

I picked up a picture of him, me, and Fred and we each had super messed up hair and twigs sticking out of our hair and our robes. We had just rolled down this huge hill towards the lake and it was fall so we got covered in twigs and leaves. Then we landing in a big pile of leaves and started throwing them at each other. This eventually turned into a big wrestling match. In the picture Oliver and I were trying to throw each other into the leaves and Fred was picking up an arm full and throwing it at us. I laughed and handed it to him, he chuckled and handed me one that was the two of us in the common room. I was mad at him for something so I had my hands on my hips and my eyebrows all furrowed and I was taping my foot and Oliver was just trying really hard not to laugh at me.

There were some pictures of the whole gang covered in pie from the pie war, Oliver of course was licking the apple pie off of his left arm and I was looking disgusted at him.

There was a picture of me on Oliver's back, piggy back style, Alicia was the same way on George, and Angelina on Fred and we were beginning to race but then as soon as we started running all of the boys collided and we all crashed to the ground.

It was insane to look at all of these pictures again. I miss this so much.

"I'd give anything to go back to these days" I said out loud.

"Me too" He said and his eyes looked like he was about to cry.

There was a picture of us all in the snow and I was trying to dare Alicia to lick the goal post in the quidditch pitch. Eventually she actually did because George convinced her that he knew a spell that would get her unstuck if she indeed got stuck. Of course he didn't so the picture is of her licking the post and us all running away and leaving her there like the good friends that we are.

Oliver laughed and handed me this picture of us all at Hogsmade with enough Honeydukes candy to last a normal child five years. We of course were trying to eat it all in one sitting.

"I've missed you so much Oliver." I smiled and started to cry.

"I've missed you more then you even think" He smiled back and wiped the tears away from my eyes.

Hours had passed by and I was still in the room laughing and on the verge of tears when my mobile began to ring.

"Hello?" I answered still slightly laughing at a picture of Oliver sleeping and all of us had drawn all over his face.

"Kat where are you?" Joe asked from the other line.

"Oh, Joe, Blimey have you been out there waiting for me this whole time?" I asked as Oliver handed me a picture of me pouting in the corner while him, Fred, and George were all singing to me.

"Yes when the bloody hell are you coming back out here?" Joe asked

"I still have some questions to ask him, you're free to go home if you want." I said trying to sound professional while still trying not to laugh at the pictures.

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yeah really I'm getting a good story here and getting a chance to catch up with an old friend" I said

"Okay…mainly I was just making sure you didn't get like arrested or something" He laughed

"Nope I'll be fine, but thanks Joe. I'll see you tomorrow at work." I said and hung up the phone.

"What are you going to do about that story?" Oliver asked

"Well I was going to ask for your permission to bull shit most of it and make miss Blair seem like a slut and you like the hero…this is completely up to you of course" I smiled

"You can do that?" he asked

"As long as I get your approval and you back up the story that I write, then of course." I laughed

"How am I going to do that?" He asked

"Well we could write it right now and so that way you know what story to stick to" I said

"Alright" He said and got up to grab a piece of paper and a quill.

"So she was sleeping with another man…" I wrote down

"Yeah Chris Tree…he's an underwear model…that's actually true" Oliver said ruffling his hair around like he always did when he was uncomfortable.

"Is this making you uncomfortable?" I asked

"No continue" He smirked… kind of.

"Chris Tree so watch out Chris next thing you know she's going to be going after James Paper" I laughed and wrote it down

"What?" Oliver asked not understanding my joke

"Your names Wood, his name is Tree….so Paper….get it?" I said and Oliver laughed at my lame joke.

"The fight was about you braking up with her and she didn't want people to know that you broke up with her so she made the big scene." I said and wrote it down.

"I never really liked her because we only started to go out because our publicist told us to" He said

"Really?" I asked

"Yep" he said and I wrote it down.

"What about you're game?" I asked

"What about it?" He asked

"People think that this break up with affect your game what do you have to say about that" I asked

"Oh my game will probably be much better now that I don't have the stress of her nagging me all of the time" He chuckled and I wrote it down.

"What are the chances of you two getting back together?" I asked

"None…even if she begs and pleads for me to take me back there is no chance that I'll ever go out with a person like her again" He said and I wrote it down.

"What changed?" I asked

"I remembered what I wanted" He said and I wrote down the rest of the information.

"Oh shit Kates we feel asleep" I heard Oliver saying and my felt the sharp pain in my back. I opened my eyes and I was covered in pictures and lying on Oliver kitchen floor.

"Shit what time is it!?!" I asked sitting up way to fast. I got a headache instantly…I didn't even think I drank that much last night.

"Um like nine" He said squinting at his clock.

"Shit I need to get this story in like an hour!" I said and grabbed the now very crumpled piece of paper that I had fallen asleep on.

"Well then go we can talk later!" Oliver said trying to help me up from underneath all of the pictures.

"But but" I said

"I promise!...and this time I mean it more than anything else" He said looking deep into my eyes and I got the same feeling that I haven't felt in so many years.

I ran to the floor of the apartment building and noticed that there was so much press outside. I met up with a body guard who showed me out a back way and I ran to apparate to my apartment building. I changed as quickly as I could and threw my hair up and then apparated into Diagon Alley in front of the Prophet. I ran in and up into my desk and struggled to write the story as fast as I could then ran over to Linda's desk and handed it to her.

"What's this?" She asked looking at it.

"The Oliver Wood story" I said gasping for air.

"Is this fact?" She said reading it.

"Direct quotes from the man himself." I said

"How did you get them?" She asked

"I have my ways" I smiled thinking about how much fun I had last night just looking at old pictures.

"Very good Katherine…I guess you are a valuable person in this paper afterwards" She smiled and filed the story away to be in the paper. I smiled at Oliver's comments about the people at the Prophet having no souls that he brought up so much last night.

I wandered back to my desk and fell to the floor. Sleeping on a floor covered in pictures isn't a very good way to sleep apparently. This floor isn't much better but at this point I don't even care. I just laid there staring at the ceiling smiling until I began to fall asleep.

* * *

**a/n: Hey guys so sorry that I'm like just updating this...I've had it written for like literally a month but I haven't had a chance to proof read it and everything because I was in the school musical and that kind of took away from all forms of my life other than it. But now it's up and schools coming to a close so with in the next two months I'll probably be updating like crazy for all of my stories. But probably not until like Juneish. But I really like this chapter, while I was rereading it I laughed out loud at like at least ten parts but probably because it's written by me so it has my humor. This chapter is a bit long too so sorry about that but it's funny because this was originally part of chapter two and I decided it was way to ridiculously long so I turned it into two chapters and it's still pretty long. Oh well sometimes long is good. Oh and thanks so much to all of the super cool people who have been actually reviewing this story. You all rock! Um other then that I don't have much to add so just enjoy and review so that you can rock too or just continue to rock if you've reviewed before. So just do yourself a favor and click on the little button over there points to review thing. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kat…kat?...KAT!" Dotty was chucking things to wake me up.

"WHAT?!" I shouted, not pleased with the idea of being awake yet.

"You sleep way too much at work" She laughed.

"Yeah well I'd like to see you have my job and then you can complain" I said straightening up my desk.

"It's not that much different from mine" She said.

"Yeah I know but at least yours lets you sleep in after big nights out. Mine is a big party that last until midnight or later and then up at four the next morning to get to talk to one of the boys at practice." I complained.

"I guess" she said playing with her hair.

"Katherine!" My boss, Linda, said as she came running into my cubicle.

"What is it?" I asked, trying my best to act like I was wide awake.

"Pleease tell me that everything you wrote in the Oliver Wood piece was fact" She said like she was out of breath.

"All of it is direct quotes or based off of direct quotes from Oliver Wood himself." I said proudly…I had completely forgotten about Oliver up until this point. Since my night at his house I've gone to three parties of famous quidditch stars about new bran names that they are sponsored by, two charity events, and a dinner hosted by Barry Ryan's wife, all of these events happening in a span of about four days. This explains why I'm beat and why I had forgotten about Oliver.

"You better be telling the truth because Blair is about ready to sue the entire Prophet because she claims that the story is false and is upset because it is messing up her image." Linda said.

"Maybe she should have thought about her image before she tried to mess with Oliver's." I said a little too smartly.

"What is you're relationship with Oliver?" She asked randomly

"We were friends back in school…why?" I said

"You never went out?" She asked

"No…ew" I said and laughed because that had been my response to people thinking that Oliver and I should, or did, or would go out for as long as I could remember.

"Okay good" She said and sighed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just making sure there is no way that she has a case…there will probably be someone here to ask you questions soon so be prepared. And I swear you best have not made that story up…and Dorothy don't you have any stories that you should be working on right now instead of sitting here chatting with Miss Bell" She said and left my cubicle.

"Meow" Dotty said.

"Tell me about it" I said

"So was the story fact?" Dotty asked leaning in closer like she was going to get some big scoop.

"Completely" I said.

"Then how can Blair complain?" She asked

"She can't but she probably was hoping to get her story out first and make Oliver look like the fool but the truth went out first and she isn't happy about it" I said.

"Sounds like something someone like her would do" Dotty scoffed.

"Miss Bell?" A strange wizard in professional looking robes said in my direction.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm going to get going Kat I'll get you the rest of the story later" Dotty said getting up to leave while still trying to make us sound more professional.

"I'm Eric Tull, I represent Miss Blair Roberts, I'm here to ask you a few questions about the story you wrote about her and her previous boyfriend's break up" he said.

"Oh yes please sit down" I said conjuring up a chair for him in my little cubicle.

"Yes thank you" he said sitting down while putting his brief case he was carrying down and taking off his hat.

"So now to business, Miss Roberts states that in you're article you accused her of cheating on Mr. Wood with a Mr. Tree and that their relationship was only made because their publicist set it up to be. Miss Roberts believes this all to be untrue and is under the understanding that no reporters were allowed to interview Mr. Wood the night you wrote the story. She claims and I quote that you must just be a fan of his so you were writing stories to make him look like the hero you think he is unquote." Mr. Tull said.

"Well first of all I did make it in to interview Mr. Wood and all of those things mentioned about their relationship were direct quotes from him. Secondly I find Miss Roberts very disrespectful in thinking that I would ever put a bias on my story. Thirdly I do believe these quotes to be true because I believe Oliver to be an honorable man and so I trusted him enough to use his quotes. If he lied to me than that is not my issue but I would never use a quote that is not directly from the mouth of that who I was quoting." I said in my most professional voice I had and tried to make it sound like I was appalled to let anyone think that I lied…of course it was my original intention to lie in the first place but Oliver was the one who made it so I didn't have to.

"Okay…." He said writing down what I said.

"What is your relationship with Mr. Wood?" He asked.

"As of right now I know him only as a quidditch player that I interviewed but I used to know him back in school. We went to Hogwarts together and he was my quidditch captain for my first two years on the team." I explained.

"I see" He said and wrote that down as well.

"Well it looks like Miss Blair has no case on you so I guess I will be leaving you to your own business now. Thank you for you time" He said as he stood up and put his hat back on.

"Anytime" I said and started writing on a piece of paper on my desk to make it look like I was extremely busy with work…which wasn't a total lie but I wasn't honestly writing anything at the moment. And to think this guy thought I lied about something. I giggled out loud as he left sight and instantly Dotty was back in her normal spot.

"I'm beginning to wonder if you actually do work here or if you just hang out here and tell me that you do so that I will actually talk to you" I laughed.

"No I do but my job is pretty boring right now. I mean we have like eight people here who basically write about the same thing. So it's very unlikely that all of us with have something to write about." She laughed.

"Must be nice, I'm stuck here covering like everything" I said.

"Yeah well you have some what of an obscure position I mean like we have writers who write sport and we have writers who write gossip but you do everything that comes between" She laughed.

"And you'd be surprised how much is there" I laughed.

"Dotty are you in here?" Josie, Dotty's boss, said into my cubicle.

"Oh goodness now even you're boss knows to find you in here…I need like a door on here or something" I laughed.

"Yeah I'm here" Dotty said after laughing at me.

"Oh good, I need you to go out and find whatever this hoopla is about Blair Roberts. I really don't care that much about it but apparently there is some form of conference that she is holding about all of the "gossip" that's going around about her and Oliver Wood… I'm intrigued to find out what Wood has to say about this…no body has seen him in days" Josie said.

"Has he been going to practice?" I asked in more of a worried friend way then a reporter I noticed…as did they because they looked at me strange.

"Yeah but reporters aren't allowed into the pitch during practices and some how they get him around with out anyone even seeing him. It's amazing really." She said.

"So you want me to go to the conference?" She asked.

"Yeah and just see if anything interesting happens and if not oh well" She said.

"Alrighty" Dotty said and walked over to her cubicle.

"I think I'm going to go and check out that conference too" I said and headed to Linda's desk.

"Linda I'm going to go to this conference held by Blair Roberts and see what she has to say to see if there is anything more to that story but before I go is there anything more important you want me to take care of?" I asked

"Well there is a story about the new coach for a children's team in London but I can give it to one of the boys. I think it's an excellent idea for you to focus on this story because there isn't much more that says sports gossip like a large break up with a player." She said with her fake smile on.

I went back to my desk and grabbed my jacket.

"Hey Dot you ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah are you actually coming?" She asked

"Yeah but if anything eventful happens you can have the scoop" I laughed

"You seem so crushed to give it up" She giggled and we left the office.

The conference was held at a big conference hall on a street off of Diagon Alley. It was pretty lame. Just things like "All of the reporters lie" or "I'm really not a bad person" and even tried to say that she had never even met Chris Tree until someone mentioned that they had numerous pictures of the two of them together on holiday. It was pretty uneventful until towards the end when she spotted me.

"Hey aren't you that woman that wrote the lies in the first place" She said to me randomly in the middle of one of her sentences about how she's really a considerate person who doesn't normally make big scenes in public.

"I am the woman who interviewed Oliver Wood if that's what you mean" I said as politely as I could handle.

"What are you here to think up more lies about me? You actually have the nerve to come to my conference after you're the reason I have to have this bloody thing in the first place." She said… so much for not making big scenes.

"Honey calm down I'm just here to hear you're half of the story, so I can post a fair story from your point of view. I'm trying to help you, not sabotage you" I said trying really hard not to just laugh at her.

"I want her out of here!" She basically cried like a spoiled six year old wanting a pony.

"Fine I'm gone" I said and walked out of the room. About half the room followed behind me.

"Kat wait up" Dotty said

"No go back in there and get the rest of what she has to say. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said.

"Alright see ya" She said as she sulked back into the room.

I was walking down Diagon Alley when I looked into Madam Malkin's and saw Alicia jumping up and down around the shop. It was opened so I figured why not.

"Katie! What are you doing here?' She asked in her always cheery voice.

"I was just walking by and I'm bored out of my mind so I figured I'd drop into say hello" I said…it was random… but honest.

"Some how I have a hard time believing that a girl who is the talk of the Prophet right now would be bored" She laughed and walked over to me.

"Yeah well I just got kicked out of a conference and I don't really feel like going back to work…." I said

"Why'd you get kicked out?" She asked sitting down on one of the waiting couches and encouraging me to do so as well. This is what I love about Alicia, I rarely ever talk to her anymore but when I get the chance to we are still best friends.

"Why don't we hang out as much?" I asked completely ignoring her question because it felt like it was just going to drag us into one of the boring awkward half conversations.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We used to be like best friends and now we work like three buildings apart and see each other randomly but other then that we like never talk." I said.

"I know it's weird…I always figured you were like everyone else and your life was too eventful to ever bother talking to me. I mean you guys all have these wonderful careers and here I am working for Madam Malkin" She said.

"Oh God Alicia I would much rather talk to you then do my stupid job." I said.

"Really?" She looked at me and for the first time in my entire life I saw sadness in Alicia's eyes.

"Of course! Alicia I've never met anyone that I've gotten along with better in my life! I was crushed when you left Hogwarts and stopped writing. I always figured it was for good reason but I was still crushed." I told her.

"I know I'm sorry I got so caught up in trying to make it in fashion I kept thinking I didn't have any time for anyone." She said.

"I guess it's a bit of both of our faults that we stopped talking." I said.

"Yeah…I guess….but it won't happen again right?!" She laughed.

"Never again" I said and she leapt into a hug with me.

"Ha we should celebrate by doing something we used to do when we were kids" I said.

"Ha yeah we should, but what?" She said

"Erm…I don't know" I said and played with my hair a bit.

"Junk Food Fest?" She giggled

"Oh man I could go for one of those" I laughed.

"Then Junk Food Fest it is….I'll close up the shop and we can head to the store." She giggled and bounced off to close the store.

A Junk Food Fest is this event that Alicia and I did when we were younger where we would get a bunch of money and go to like Honeydukes or someplace and buy as much junk food as we wanted and then rent a sappy muggle movie (which I introduced to her) and watch them while pigging out on all of the food. The next morning we would normally be miserably sick but for whatever reason this was like our emotional cleansing ritual.

"All set, my house or yours?" She asked.

"Gosh I have no idea what my house looks like right now" I said ashamed.

"Then to my house we go" She giggled

"It's weird I have no idea really what compelled me to come in here right now but I'm glad I did." I said with a smile.

"Me too" She squeal and hugged me. We went to the store and got a bunch of candy, everything from licorice wands to Drooble's, even a few things of Bertie Botts. We rented a few movies and headed out to Alicia's house.

We even got into pajamas that we would have worn as kids. I had a pair of boxers that had quaffles and snitches all over them that I bought and slept in all the time in Hogwarts….Oliver had the same pair that he wore normally so we always joked about that, and I was wearing a tank top that said Gryffindor across it in cursive. Alicia had on purple pajama bottoms that had stars and brooms all over them and a pink t-shirt that said chaser. She even put her hair in pig tails as a joke.

"I love this so much you don't even realize" She giggled.

"I know we used to joke that we would do things like this at this age but I never really thought that we would" I laughed.

"I wish we all didn't grow apart" She said.

"I know! It's so weird though because like I was thinking that and then I was talking to Oliver and he thinks that too and now you think that as well. It almost makes me wonder how we all drifted apart in the first part." I said.

"You talked to Oliver? Oh that's right how did that go?" She asked.

"Well a whole lot better then I thought it would" I said.

"That's good, so what happened then?" She asked.

"Well I got there and Oliver just went straight into his apartment so I was ready to give up but my boss told me that I either needed to have the story done or I needed to look for a new job basically. So I was talking to one of the guys I was with and decided that I was going to try to use my old friendship with Oliver to my advantage. Then I went home and got the picture I have of us after we won the house cup and went back and got into the apartment. Then after a lot of convincing myself that it was necessary I knocked on his door and from there it went really well. We got talking, drank a few beers, and looked at a bunch of old pictures until I passed out on his floor. It was fun staying up all night with him, brings back so many memories….I might as well have been doing this with him" I laughed.

"I remember when you and he used to like not sleep because you would just sit down in the common room and talk until like three or five in the morning and then some how he would still be up at five to make us practice." She giggled.

"Yeah I missed those nights… he and I used to be so close" I laughed.

"I was always convinced that you guys were going to go out and get married" She laughed.

"Oh gosh I know because you would always bug me about it. I never really understood why though." I laughed

"Because you guys were always together and you were so cute and I don't know I just always thought it would end up that way but I also used to think that we would all still be friends so it shows what I know" She said.

"Yeah…. I guess. I'm surprised that Fred and Angelina aren't married yet" I said

"Oh I know it's almost depressing that they aren't together, but don't change the subject missy we were talking about you and Oliver" She laughed

"What more is there to talk about?" I asked.

"Well you were hanging out all night and then what? That's it back to the old ways of not talking to each other again?" She asked

"I guess so…. I mean he told me that he promised that he would try to get in touch but he hasn't yet. He's been sort of under cover since my story so maybe he like hates me now because I ruined his life" I said.

"I really doubt that's what it is, plus the story was in favor of him so if anything he should be thanking you again" She said.

"I don't know… I wish I could talk to him" I said.

"Why can't you?" She asked.

"Because no one but his coaches has seen him since the breakup" I explained.

"So…no one saw him in his apartment but you did" She said.

"Touché" I laughed.

"Actually….now that I think of it I think I remember my mum saying something about him being home. Maybe we could go spend some time at my parents' house and see if he is there" She said.

"You think your parents wouldn't find it weird if I just randomly came to visit them with you" I asked.

"Kates you've been spending time at my house to see Oliver for as long as I can remember it will only just prove to them and us that nothing's changed" She giggled.

"I'll call tomorrow and see if I can get away for some time" I smiled.

"Okay I'll call in the morning to see if my parents will care and I'll call Madam Malkin to get some time off" She giggled and then squealed like it was some big adventure.

"Alright but let's go to sleep now then if we are going to be going there tomorrow" I said.

"Yeah alright good night Kates" She said.

"Night 'Lic" I giggled to myself thinking how many times in my life I had heard that. Here we were years since we last talked and we were having a sleep over like it was summer holiday back at Hogwarts.

I used to spend most of my summers at her house. As she said before a lot of the time it was to spy on Oliver. I met Alicia in my first year and that summer was the first time I spent time at her house…and the first time I saw Oliver. This was before I really knew him and I was obsessed. We used to follow him around and giggle when he looked at us. Alicia thought it was weird at first but just liked the thrill of the chase. Then when we got older and I got to know Oliver more she would just make fun of me because I used to like him so much. A few times she was even convinced that he was the reason I tried out for the Quidditch team. As we got older though spending time at Alicia's in the summer made it more fun to just annoy the crap out of Oliver.

"_Come on Ollie get in the water!" I shouted from Alicia's pool._

"_I'm not going to go swimming with you fools, I've got more important things to be doing!" He laughed dragging a few trunks out into his yard._

"_What can be more important then spending some time with you're greatest friends in the whole wide world" I asked with a gigantic smile on my face._

"_Oh I don't know packing to go to my trial for the tornados" He laughed_

"_Yeah well who likes them anyways" I laughed. Oliver had spent a lot of this summer around at different clubs trying to get a place on the team. So far he had tried at like three teams and hadn't made it._

"_Oliver William Wood you better get in this pool soon or I'm going to have to make you get in" I threatened. _

"_I'd like to see you try Bell" He said walking back into his house._

"_Cheater…he knows that I won't go into his house and get him…just wait until he gets back out here" I grumbled._

"_I still think that you should go out with him" Alicia laughed._

"'_Lic I thought we went over this at the end of the year I'm not going to go out with Oliver!" I said._

"_Well remember when we were kids…" she started to say._

"_Bring up what I think you're going to and I swear that I might be tempted to drown you" I laughed but it still worked because she shut up._

"_Fine" She said with a smile._

"_It's times like these I hate you" I said and she laughed_

"_You lot going to the World Cup later this summer?" Oliver asked from his room window._

"_Yeah why?" I said_

"_Because my dad wanted to know in case you weren't and wanted come with us" He said_

"_Yeah we are going but we are only staying for a few games because we don't have a tent" Alicia said_

"_You could probably stay in our tent" He said _

"_Okay sounds good to me" She shouted_

"_I don't know Alicia I don't see why we would want to stay with him because he obviously isn't our friend I mean if he was our friend he would come swimming with us" I shouted to Alicia so that it was obvious that I was trying to let Oliver hear my fake complaint. _

"_Oh come off it Bell" Oliver laughed and closed his window. _

_I plopped up onto one of those floating mattress things and Alicia was on the other and we were floating around the pool until this sudden jet of water was on me. I opened my eyes and saw Oliver in his yard with the water hoes. _

"_Oliver Wood I really will kill you!" I said and jumped into the pool and started swimming to the side to get out._

"_Oh nose I'm so scared" He said sarcastically._

_I got out of the pool and started chasing after him. He was running away until he randomly stopped and bent over causing me to crash into him and I fell over onto the ground. He picked me up and I was kicking, trying to get down._

"_What was it you were saying about you killing me?" He laughed._

"_Oh come on put me down! This isn't a fair fight" I was complaining._

"_Kates there is no fair fight between you and me" He laughed.  
"Oh piss off I could take you" I said._

"_Oh I can see that" He said sarcastically as I was dangling over his shoulder._

"_I could if you were fair!" I said still kicking to get free but he had a pretty good hold of me so I wasn't going anywhere and he didn't even seem to be struggling._

"_Oh and what would be fair then?" He asked._

"_If you put me down and didn't move" I laughed._

"_How is that fair?" He asked laughing at me._

"_Because I would win that way" I laughed._

"_Kates that's about as fair as a quidditch game against Slytherin" He laughed._

"_No because I actually would win" I laughed and I could hear Alicia laughing from the pool._

"_Doubtful" He smirked…I could only see the back of his head but I could just tell from the sound of his voice that he was smirking._

"_You could put me down and find out if you're so cocky" I was yelling. _

"_Okay" He said and put me back down on the ground and stood like he was waiting for something to happen. I ran over picked him up, with a lot of difficulty let me add but I still did, and threw him into the pool jumping in after him._

"_Okay gosh Kates apparently I don't realize how strong you are" He laughed readjusting his hair._

"_Ollie wasn't it you who got knocked out because the quaffle hit you in the head when you were trying to block one of her shots" Alicia pointed out._

"_Ha touché" he laughed remembering this event and rubbing the spot on his head that made contact with my quaffle._

"_Oliver! You are soaked and you have to leave in thirty minutes!" Mrs. Wood said coming out of her house._

"_Oh sorry Mrs. Wood this is my fault I threw him in the pool I didn't realize he had to leave so soon" I confessed so that Oliver wouldn't get in trouble._

"_Oh Katie honey that's sweet of you to try to stick up for Oliver but I know him well enough to know that he just jumped in, now Oliver get inside right now and get ready to go! You're not going to get on any team if you keep showing up to trials like this" She said and returned inside the house._

"_Why does everyone under estimate my strength?!" I complained._

"_Ha because you're just so sweet and innocent looking no one can believe that you're the monster that you are inside" Oliver said splashing water in my face and hoisting himself over the side of the pool._

"_Come on Oliver hurry up Philbert Deverill doesn't like his players to be late" Mr. Wood said coming outside of the house._

"_Wait Philbert Deverill? I thought he was the manager of Puddlemere United" Oliver said stopping in his tracks._

"_He is, your trial with them is today" Mr. Wood said._

"_Blimey I thought the one for the Tornados was today!" Oliver said sprinting into his house._

"_Woops" I said to Alicia._

"_Oh no worries he'll get on the team either way" Alicia laughed._

"_I hope so… can you even imagine what he'd be like if he didn't get on one of the teams" I asked._

"_Probably the same way he'd be if he ever lost you" Alicia said in her cutesy voice._

"_Oh come on 'lic" I complained and splashed water on her._

* * *

**a/n: So yeah I know it's been like two months since I last reviewed and if you actually care then I'm sorry. It's just been so weird lately and I haven't been writing anything at all. But here is a new chapter so be happy. I wrote this chapter in like two hours yesterday after I was ranting to someone about the fifth movie and I got in the mood to write fanfiction and boom I spit out a whole chapter. I like it and so I hope you do. And thanks to all of the people who have reviewed so far. It means a lot and it makes me feel special. So you are all super cool. You'd be even cooler if you reviewed again. And if you didn't review to begin with this is the perfect time for you to start being cool. Until next time which will probably been sometime soon. **


End file.
